


House fire

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fire, Fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Chaos reigns in the Lacroix mansion...there's a fire.This is also SUPER short but I've decided I really like short fics and drabbles!
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 4





	House fire

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic because I have little motivation for anything else tbh.   
> Also can we just take a second to appreciate the new Sombra Halloween skin and Widowmaker's new highlight intro?

"What is the one thing I told you not to do whilst I was gone?"

"Burn the house down." 

"And what did you do?"

"I made you dinner." Sombra replied with a grin.

Widow stared at her as if she was waiting for her to continue but instead the hacker continued grinning at her. Widow raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, silently threatening her with a glare. 

"And I burnt the house down." 

"Fucking unbelievable." Widow muttered pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"Technically I only burnt the kitchen down...the fire department got to it before the entire house went up in flames sooo...."

"Please stop talking." 

"Yep. Ok. Understood."


End file.
